bleachthebeginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Wormwood Weiss
Wormwood Weiss Wormwood Weiss is an Arrancar in the Espada Generals of the Army of Hueco Mundo. He was the original Cero Espada and leader of the faction. He was once known as a rogue Arrancar called 'the Father.' He was defeated by a joined effort between Quincy, Shinigami, and Human forces, the final blow being dealt by a Quincy's arrow--his old nemesis, Raziel's. Appearance Worn, tattered, the Cero Espada was never considered sharp. Over the years he existed, he fought in the most battles of any Arrancar. His face partially removed, rotted away by Baraggan's Respira, he is the only one to ever survive the attack. He was often spotted in a long duster, it brown rather than white and coated in the sand of Hueco Mundo. This coat was originally the carrying tool for his lost daughter. His face was always stern, serious. He did not believe in humor, and failed at attempts to try it. Often giving half-lidded stares as well, he was mentioned by most to be intimidating simply due to his presence, standing a solid 9' tall but more gangly. His appearance was originally that of a desert wanderer. Personality Initially, Wormwood's mentality was that of a calm, quiet father. He had chosen to survive in the Human World with Wormwood Cinta due to the latter preferring the colors of the world. During this time, he was known to be a pacifistic Arrancar. He'd only make a move if someone assaulted him first, but was fiercely protective of his daughter. He would be known to be quiet, contemplative, and sometimes lazy. After the adoption of Wormwood Nocturne, Wormwood was known to be even more protective and been known to lash out a bit more. The fact of having two mouths to feed apparently had set into his mind a hunter's mentality. The true change though happened when during a major conflict with the Shinigami that Cinta had become lost. This set the Arrancar into a frenzied state which has slowly descended in a spiral to the point he is currently at. Ruthless, cold, and almost statuesque unless he's attacking or defending one of his Espada. His mentality is said by most to be approachable, but unnerving in his silence. He rarely engages others in conversation, preferring to listen. He is rarely ever provoked in combat, but when he is he is known to become a monster of monsters. His power when enraged becomes tenfold of what it previously was. Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Energy: Being the Cero Espada, and currently the leader of the entire Army of Hueco Mundo, Wormwood's spiritual pressure is quite potent. He purposefully keeps this suppressed as much as possible, but his lack of control at times causes a constant leak of reiatsu into the air around him. His spiritual energy is a chalky-white. Garganta (黒腔（ガルガンタ）, garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity"): Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Wormwood Weiss has the ability to use this technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Wormwood has the capability to open tremendous Garganta that can move the forces of the Espada through to the Human World in their legions. *'Garganta Broadcast': Wormwood has been shown able to create a visual broadcast, similar to a television screen, using individual Garganta portals. He commonly uses these to view the Human World from his seat in the War Room of the Fortenzala. These screens have shown capability to open into true Garganta and allow him to pass through if needed. Enhanced Hierro (鋼皮（イエロ）, iero; Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin"): Wormwood's extremely developed. He has been documented as taking a Shinigami's Bankai assault directly to the chest and surviving. He also has been witnessed using his hands as almost bladed weapons, slashing across his opponent in chop-like motions. He has also been witnessed using his open hand to smother out oncoming Quincy arrows, letting them impact his palm and then quickly crushing them out of existance. Enhanced Strength: One of the most noted qualities about Wormwood is his deceptive strength. He relies on his strength initially in a fight, as it has been documented. Angered State: Wormwood has been noted on occasion to enter a state of uncontrolled anger. A trigger has not been identified, but the few times it has happened was during a losing fight or when his daughter's disappearance was mentioned. In this state, Wormwood has no control over himself and will fight at his true potential and power. Even other Arrancar have fled, including other Espada, when he has shown to release this much of his ability. Sonido: Wormwood's ability with Sonido is well documented. He seems to match most Arrancar in speed, yet he rarely is known to use the skill unless it's to gain advantage over a careless opponent. He finds 'running' to be insulting, so he prefers to let his opponent come to him. Bala: Wormwood's ability with Bala is extensive. He has been witnessed firing Bala faster than most arrancar can manage. This is often used at short notice in the middle of punching an opponent, adding an extra powerful hit in when not expected. He also has shown ability to detonate his Bala before they reach his opponent, causing a blinding flash of light. His Bala are white in color. Cero: Where most Arrancar use Cero as a powerhouse, Wormwood has been seen using it in such a versitile manner. He most commonly fires his Cero from the center of his chest, where his Hollow hole is located, but has been witnessed firing Cero from almost any and every body part without much charging time needed. His Cero are white in color. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Rarely documented, Wormwood has been known to draw and use his zanpakuto offensively only in response to a situation he sees fit. He can stand toe to toe with experience swordsman. His style of fighting with his blade is noted as 'primative' but effective as one Quincy put it. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Wormwood has been seen to rely mostly on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his sword at all. His punches have been documented to send an entire structure lopsided if not toppling. His style is primative, but each blow has the force that if one would not dodge it and block instead they would still be sent flying backwards. His noted favorite assault usually involves a powerful throat grab followed up by a Sonido-charged slam into the ground, usually leaving quite the crater with his opponent. Pesquisa: Wormwood has been noted as using this skill only when in physical contact with who he is using it on. With this manner of use, he is able to gauge his opponent's overall strength and spiritual power. Zanpakuto The normal form of Wormwood's zanpakuto is that of a shikoro ken, or a saw-blade katana. It's length is almost five feet on it's own and it's known to leave wounds that are extremely hard to close. The appearance of the blade reflects his lack of mercy for anyone he has to use it on. *'Tarantula: ' * A note: The Powers & Abilities section was written in reference to logs, ranks in skills, and character concept.